


Of Roses and Swords

by NotBigSurprise



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IX
Genre: AU, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, FFIX never happened, Femdom, First time writing, Fluff and Smut, Futa on Male, Futanari, I Ship These Two, Kinks, Kinky Play, OOC, Pegging, Rare Pairing, Smut, Teasings, Threesome - F/F/M, What Ifs, What Is Wrong With ME, Zidane Knight AU, basically Zidane takes steiners place, bottom zidane, bruh this is an AU, kidnappings, multiple orgasm, smut later on, submissive zidane, top beatrix, top garnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotBigSurprise/pseuds/NotBigSurprise
Summary: Bad at summaries but here I go:Rivals, that’s all they were right? Wrong, they are both more than that and they know it, will they’re love blossom or will the rivalry get in the way?I just wanna ship these two-Edit: Smut will be in the second chapter, stay tuned!
Relationships: Beatrix & Zidane, Beatrix (Final Fantasy IX)/Zidane Tribal, Garnet Til Alexandros XVII/Zidane Tribal, Garnet Til Alexandros XVII/Zidane Tribal/Beatrix
Kudos: 2





	Of Roses and Swords

The bright ball of light was rising across the kingdom of Alexandria, the sun began its daily ascension to provide light to the world. In a world full of magic and minor technological advancements, lies a prosperous beautiful kingdom, this kingdom is known as Alexandria, one of the five kingdoms across its continent. The town flocking with busy people, a thriving kingdom at most with the promises of a great future, well for most, but that’s in every other kingdom right?

The thing that separates the townspeople and the castle filled with royalties and royal figures is a river, heavily guarded by female patrols on duty, the standard female uniform consisted of a leotard, exposing their legs and thighs mostly, adorned with boots. On top of the leotard is stiff iron armor with leather straps on their hips, a standard for soldiers of Alexandria. With the top half of their faces covered by a helmet that protects them. In this world the female population dominate the enforcers of Alexandria, with little to no males working as patrols or in duty as soldiers or polices of Alexandria.

In a certain room of the knights quarters lies a males only quarters, consisting of ten male knights. Each having their own room. The quarters were lined up 5 by 5 with the captains at the end of the hall to the right, the walls painted blue for the knights of Pluto to not “accidentally” stumble upon female knight quarters. Some of them do and well, it doesn’t end well for them. “Yawn...” a voice in a room resonated, the voice being that of a teens, yet he was close to adulthood, his blonde hair messed up due to being asleep, the shining blue eyes in possession of the male, and most of all, his most prominent feature, his yellow tail. The male never understood why he had been born with it, hell he barely knew about his childhood, all he knew was his homeland of Treno, his origins still unknown at best...

A knock could be heard at the captains door. “Come in!” The blonde yelled. The door slammed open. “Huff... Huff... Captain Tribal!” One of the knights stated, saluting him as Zidane began putting on his leather tunic, adorned with chainmail, he never understood why Armor was so important if you have speed on your side. The blonde stood up, standing at 5’8. “What seems to trouble you Weimar?” The blonde questioner, unlike the general he treated his knights with the most utmost respect, even the inept and humorous ones he respected, and scolded. “I-It’s the General! Since one of us slept on the front of the castle s-she’s...” “Oh no...” The blonde groaned, ‘that... wretched... woman! I’ll make sure to steal the sleeping weed from her!’ Was a thought that crossed his mind, he despised General Beatrix a lot, yet at times he finds himself liking her, it’s almost as if she was a lovable rival, they flirt with eachother from time to time but that’s as far as Zidane had ever gotten with her. 

He shook in fear, Beatrix was someone to not be messed with. “S-She requests you t-to see her at her office!” The soldier saluted. “Thanks Weimar... I’ll be taking it from here” The blonde responded, making sure he had been fully prepared for her typical private ‘lessons’ they had been having for a week. The other rooms had been abandoned, either the knights half of the time slacked off during patrol duty, or some of them attended training willingly to prove they are worthy of the title of a knight, they all had their own goals, and that’s what Zidane respected the most. The blonde began looking at himself in the mirror, his fit, scrawny but strong muscles and somewhat hourglass frame made him a target for bullying in the ranks of the knights, with typical insults and tail pulls from the higher up knights. ‘Just when I thought I would have it easy today...’ Zidane groaned tiredly as he began to wash his face.

After the blonde finished up suiting up for the day ahead of him, he walks out of the door, down the hall all the way to the enterance of the male quarters. Already he could see Weimar flirting with the female guards, Zidane groaned rolling his eyes. ‘Half of the time I think they either reject him or he just makes them speechless, probably the first option’ The blonde being a bit shorter than most of the guards made him either a huge thumbs down for some single guards (obviously some had husbands to get back to) or a target of teasings just to get a reaction out of him. As the blonde knight began treading his foot on the pathway leading to the castle entrance, he could see a few female guards smirking at him, hearing the news from earlier, three of them laughed giving Zidane a slap on the shoulder. “I’ll tell her to go easy on you!” One of them stated, laughing louder. This caused the young knight to blush, sure he was the flirting type but with them constantly teasing him, it was impossible for him to show them up with his charms. 

“Another day another beating” The blonde genome sighed, seeing two guards at the entrance. He decided to snap out of his misery and act like his old self again. “Hey babe, Beatrix doesn’t happen to... be in her office right now right?” The blonde asked, with a somewhat flirtatious tone, he was asking the guard at the left wall of the entrance to the castle. “Hmm, maybe?~” The female guard smirked, tilting her head down a little. “Wait why are you nodding—“ Zidane questioned, before being dragged by a familiar steel-gripping like hand. 

“You’re late” Beatrix states, no older than 24, her figure consisted of being tall, slender, and curvy with chestnut brown hair. She wears a silver eye patch over her right eye, with the left being a blueish/aqua color. she has a blue bandana over her right eye underneath the silver eye patch. She frequently tosses back her hair with her hand. She wears less armor than a lot of other soldiers, and thus is more agile. She wears a red and white sleeveless duster, her breasts being exposed a little, with a rose embroidered on the back over a pair of reddish-brown leggings tucked within a pair of armored boots, armored gloves and additional armor on her right arm. A large belt is secured around her waist at an angle, holding her prized two handed sword. 

The blonde could only struggle fruitlessly against her grip on his collar, “Wait it was on accident!” The blonde tried pleading, only leading Beatrix to smirk more as she kept dragging him through the castle areas, upstairs, then to her office. In front of the doors to her office stood two female guards, one a brunette and the other a blondie, with their sizable chest covered with iron armor. Beatrix smirked and directed them to hold him. The poor blonde thought he could escape punishment when she let go of his collar, only to find both of his arms being grabbed by both female guards from both of his sides, he sighed and looked down in defeat as Beatrix began unlocking the door. “Hey babes uhm... maybe you could let me go?” Zidane tried his best to plead himself out of there, sure he didn’t mind being detained by two hotties but he didn’t like the idea of Beatrix punishing him. The one on his left smirked with a “no”, they both laughed mischeviously as Zidane struggled lightly against their grip on his arm as he was led into Beatrix’s office. “Hmmm, you can set him right there” Beatrix commanded, pointing to a wall. “And hold him still while I get the things for his punishment” The sadistic general stated, she was a noble one when it came to her kingdom and her city, but when it came to Zidane, she would do anything to top over him.

“Oh Zidane... I thought you would have managed your knights better, did you not tell them that if they were to mess with one in my army, that you would face the consequences for them!” Beatrix stated as she took out a whip. Zidane blushed, this was normal for them now as this had been happening for a few weeks, Beatrix would find any excuse to make sure Zidane gets punished for her alone time with him, or a small chance he just gets suspended from duty by orders of the higher ups. “Hmm, not really g-general~” the blonde blushed, looking back with a defiant smirk. “Chain him ladies” Beatrix ordered, the brunette and the blondie began pulling out their handcuffs, cold metal kissed his wrists as he was chained arms spread to the wall, using two conveniently placed hook on the wall. “I’ll deal with him alone, that’s enough show time for you two” “Aww... maybe next time” the two female guards sighed in disappointment as they left the room chuckling. With the door closed now, it was only him and her, the general and the captain. Despite their age small difference that didn’t hold them back from the kinky play. “So I heard you were being naughty” Beatrix stated as she whipped at Zidanes bum. “AH!” The blonde yelped. “I-I’m n-not sorry~” The captain smirked at the general, still giving his defiant look at her, earning him another whip to his bum as his hands shaked in the chains. “That’s too bad, you know what happens now darling~” Beatrix sadistically stated as she threw the whip aside and stepped closer to him from behind, both of her hands on his hips, teasing him as he began heating up from the inside, his heart fluttering like crazy. The beautiful generals mouth closed in on his ears, moving some of his dirt-golden colored hair aside.

“There are so many things I wanna do to you right now~ but I’ll have to save them for nightfall~” Beatrix teased as she whispered into his ears, a hand smacked Zidanes ass again as he yelped once more. Beatrix then hugged the chained young man from behind, “I still hate you, you slut~” The general smirked, “My room, tonight” She added on as Zidane was gasping and breathing heavily from two hard whips to his bum. The blonde wasn’t even naked and it still hurt. “Y-Yes m-ma’m” he let out a submissive sigh, blondie felt her uncuff his wrists, right then Beatrix turned him around, pinning both of his hands against the wall above his head with one hand, she made sure to spread his legs out as the beautiful general and the handsome knight were face to face together, one of her hands on his thigh while her body held him up against the wall, noses touching as they looked at eachother in the eyes, Zidane blushing immensely at her dominant nature. It was a silent intimate moment between the two rivals aka lovers in question. Zidane being the helpless one in Beatrix’s hands made him somewhat heated at the moment. In a flash of an eye, The smooth lips of the General collided with the captains soft ones roughly, causing him to moan in the kiss as she took him roughly. Though the past may have been full of hate and rivalry, he admired the stronger woman infront of him, her courage and strength are something people wish they had. It was a few hot minutes of full on making out until Beatrix pulled out, her worried eyes feeling like she took it too far as Zidane was now a moaning mess even during a kissing session. The soft embrace of the beautiful general soothed his moans as they came to a stop. “Save your beautiful voice for later~ I want to hear you sing more at night~” The brown haired woman stated flirtatiously as she let him go.

Zidane could feel himself hard from all the teasings Beatrix put him through. He could never get enough of her 6’0 frame dominating him, even if it was slight teasings and foreplay. “Duty calls, let’s go rival” The rose general smirked as she began adjusting her hair. “You’re such a tease...” Zidane pouted as he began shaking his wrists to get it back to comfort. Afterwards he followed Beatrix out of her office, ignoring the shit grinning smirk he got from the two guards at her door, The brown haired beauty locked her office after they got out. 

“So, you won’t mess up anymore right? Rival” the eye patched beauty asked, trying to act like rivals. “Yes Ma’m...” Zidane fake groaned, ‘those two probably already know...’ was a thought that crossed the blonde young mans head as he began walking besides his ‘Rival’. 

“The princess called you to her quarters earlier, said something about an assignment, seeing that you’re pretty late it’ll be a miracle that you don’t return unscathed” The General reminded the captain, Zidane’s face went blue as his head tilted up a little to look up at her. “My day just keeps getting better!” The blonde genome facepalms in disbelief, if he didn’t get to the princess in time she was gonna have his head! “Why didn’t you tell me this earlier!? It would have saved me a lot more trouble you wretched woman!” Zidane scolded at her, only for Beatrix to respond back with an innocent and fake hurtful tone, “It just crossed my mind!~”. ‘That fake pout, I hate you so much!’ The thought of getting back at her had lingered in the poor genomes mind, he gave up as he sighed. 

“Well, no use standing around with you especially” Zidane remarked bitterly, only to be met with the brown haired eye patched woman’s smirk, waving at him as he began running past everyone he saw on his way to the princesses quarters. “Outta the way!” He ‘accidentally’ pushes two female guards standing and talking to the ground side ways, sneaking in a peek of their buns. “You!-“ “No time, princess needs me” Zidane smirked in victory, it felt nice to win once in a while and get a nice view. It took a few minutes for our blonde hero to finally coordinate through the huge castle to the princesses quarters. 

“I forgot how much I hated the castle layout” Zidane sighed, exhausted from all the running, well atleast getting a view of the guards made up for it. He took a look at the door leading to the princess, he inhaled and exhaled nervously as the blonde slowly grabbed a hold of the bar, slowly pushing it forward. ‘I’m toast am I?’ Is all the blonde captain could think of as he shouted a call out. “Come in” a soft and beautiful voice responded to the shout out. The blonde looked around, the room had been pretty big, with the usual royal luxuries such as a huge bed with fancy frames on the outsides of it, a huge mirror on one side of the walls with a table under it that god knows what was on the tables. A decently big sized closet, typical royal room. The blonde saluted and kneeled. “Forgive me princess! I came late today!” Zidane dramatically stated as he closed his eyes, ready for anything the princess will dish out on him. “Zidane Tribal, Captain of the Knights of Pluto, Rise” Princess Garnet stated, standing infront of him with her hands folded together fashionably infront of herself. She was beautiful up close, it was a breath taking sight as he got up and stood still, seeing her a few inches shorter than him standing at 5’7, her fair skin, her beautiful dark eyes, her beautiful dark hair, her decent chest size... wait what?- everything about her was pretty. “It’s rude to stare you know...” Garnet pouted, causing Zidane to panic. “I-I didn’t mean to! So sorry princess!” “Stop calling me princess... you can refer to me as Garnet, Zidane” Garnet offered with a passionate smile, her innocence was too much for him to handle, he wanted to give it his all to protect her from harm. A flashback suddenly came to his mind, the day he and Beatrix vowed their lives to protecting the princess from harms way. 

The blonde didn’t want this to be an awkward moment between them, so he continued on. “If you insist... Garnet” the genome captain felt chills go up his spine as he referred to her like that. “Y-You called for me about an assignment earlier... correct?” The captain asked, getting a nod from the princess. “I in fact did! It’s alright if you’re late though, this assignment doesn’t involve time in any case... it involves more of a delivery.” The princess added on softly, she walked on the very soft floor towards the desk near her bed. Zidanes eyes were met with a note on her hand. “I didn’t know you made love letters princess” he teased, earning a smack to his head from his truly. “Quiet! It’s of importance captain submissive” she teased back smirking. This got Zidane blushing embarrassingly a little, rumors about Beatrix and Zidane got around the army ranks of Alexandria. “Hmmmph” Zidane looked away, his blue eyes peering to the side sassily. “Don’t be like that, your secrets are safe with me” the princess winked innocently as she handed the note to him, he gracefully took it in his hands. “There’s a man who goes by the name of Amarant there, he has blue skin, kind of like the Burmecians. His most notable feature is his wild red hair, I assigned him a mission to retrieve a gem from out far, and this note is my only signal to give him the ‘good to go’ sign. It would mean a lot if you delivered it to him, he should be waiting at the docks near the castle entrance, could you take it to him?” The princess explained then asked. “My lady, I have vowed my life for you a few years ago, I am up for any task, BUT, when did I become the delivery boy” the blonde sighed, earning a light chuckle from the princess. “You’re more than that for me... you and Beatrix, I’ll save the flattery for tonight, just go and deliver it, pretty please?” Those pure innocent dark eyes shined upon his hues like a star, he just couldn’t resist it. “Fiiine” Zidane couldn’t possibly have said no to her, she was the princess after all. “Yay!” Princess Garnet exclaims happily, giving Zidane a hug, he in return hugs her back. “Now take care! I have to get ready” Garnet states while walking over to her desk. “Good luck your highness” Zidane rolled his eyes as he turned around, not before getting a good view of her behind and leaving, closing the door shut after he exited. “Well, that went better than I expected... now to deliver this to the weirdo during my duties.” The blonde genome began talking to himself, earning chuckles from nearby guards that found it cute. 

As his foot treaded upon the royal carpet covering half, if not most of the castle, he observed left and right, it seemed like a typical guard duty for all of these guards. The blonde suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and began to sweat a little, this was the same hall he knocked down the two ladies. He looked back only to be met with two sets of eyes glaring at him, noticing one was a blondie and the other guard that had her hands on his shoulder had black hair. The most notable feature from them is their eyes, they were both blue. “So... care to explain why you looked at us funny after knocking us down?!” The blondie asked, ‘Aw crap’ was all Zidane could muster up. “I have a very important letter to deliver from the princess! S-So excuse me!” The genome captain tried his best to rat his way out. “You’re in luck... next time even the princess won’t be there to save your ass” the black haired one cracked a knuckle as she let him go, causing Zidane to sprint away as fast as he can down the huge stairs to the exit of the castle. “Don’t worry sis, we will get back at him in due time” The blonde haired guard stated, earning a smirk from the black haired one. “Oh I know, I’ll have him begging on his knees~” 

Elsewhere with Zidane, he was surprised to see Weimar at the front of the entrance of the castle. “Hey Weimar” the blonde fist bumped his colleague. “Yo Captain! Good news, A handful of us got ourselves spots for the knighting training exams, seems kinda useless to me so I opted out” The male soldier stated as he had both hands behind his head relaxed. “Well then, that’s great to hear, hopefully they pass, I guess they have to take it yearly I’m assuming?” Zidane questioned, earning a nod from the flirter. “Honestly I wouldn’t sweat it, just as long as you don’t get Beatrix as a sparring partner you should be fine” He chuckled, earning a sigh from Zidane. “Tell me about it, no one would dare oppose her in any case let’s be honest” The blonde haired genome added on. “Anyways I’ve got something to deliver, so catch you on guard duties later!” He excuses himself from the conversation as he makes his way towards the boat leading out of the castle. “Take me to the city” Zidane ordered. “When did you get so bold shorty?” The guard smirked. ‘Ughhh, can’t I find a guard that does not tease me!’ Zidane mentally scolded himself, maybe he shouldn’t have been a perverted captain considering his height while the average guard was taller than him by a few inches. Heights aside he never really got to take in the beauty of the water reflecting the morning sun, his eyes had been lost in the flowing rhythm of the water he forgot he had somewhere to go. Somewhere in that reflection he faintly saw a huge eye appear in the sky, the blonde shuddered looking up into the sky, only to see it completely normal. ‘The hell was that...’ Zidane questioned, maybe his mind had been playing tricks on him as his eyes peered up into the beautiful skies. “We’re here” The guard reminds him, giving him a tap on the shoulder to gain his focus back at the matter at hand. “Thanks!” He smiled at her, earning a blush from her as she began rowing away when he got off the boat to the docks. “The docks near the entrance... that’s where Tantalus hide out is! I can finally catch up with them” Zidane though out loud to himself. He couldn’t wait to see how Blank, Boss, and the others were doing. The streets of Alexandria were flooded with busy people, he respected the fact that they all worked so hard in maintaining this beautiful kingdom, and they returned the favor. “Aye it’s Captain tribal!” A baker shouts, motioning him to come towards him. The baker was an old man, but his age had fooled everyone into thinking he was crazy until they tried out his tasty pastries, his name was Martin. “Martin! Hey old man” The blonde replied back making his way towards the bakery stand.

“How ye been? How’s Knight life treatin ye?” The old man asked as he began preparing more pastries to sell. “Eh, it’s been alright, just been trying to maintain a group of misfits, how about you?” The blonde genome responded with a nice tone. “Business has been doin well as usual, hey I’ll give you some of these nice pastries! It’s on the house” the old man replied as he handed Zidane a donut. “Well, I cant say no to free food, thanks man” The genome took up his offer gratefully, before he knew it people began recognizing him and a crowd began forming on him. “How does it feel being a captain?” “Is the general hot?” “Is she really that rough?” Next minute he’s being bombarded by questions from familiar faces. “One at a time fellas!” The captain states, chuckling a bit. He had gotten famous around town for how kind he was to everyone, even helping people out in any scenario as much as he could. So naturally that made him a well known respected man across the town of Alexandria, of course it sparked jealously amongst the knight core of Alexandria. From afar on a rooftop stood a shadow of a figure, “so that’s my bounty... I’ll have to take him silently, and alive too” A certain bounty hunter stated, looking at the scene from afar. “He seems like the one to fall for such a trick...” The bounty hunter smirked, jumping down into a dark alleyway.

The blonde captain was bombarded with flower necklaces made by the kids that admired him. “Thanks! See you around!” The blonde began walking away after sharing a story with the crowd, some got bored while most of them listened closely and entertained. “Duty calls, I really wish I could stick around more but I have places to be, thank you all” He smiles brightly, earning nods as a lot of people got back to what they were doing. The baker chuckled “ah, youth never changes does it?”. The captain began his regular routine of inspection and patrolling, waving his hand and greeting people back as he passed by them. ‘She said on the docks near the entrance...’ Captain tribal thought, his foot treading the hard stoned floor of the town. He began following the direction where the alleyway led to the docks where fishermen usually gathered. The genome had been surprised to not see Tantalus in its regular hide out. ‘I guess they went back to Treno for a while, figures’ he sighed in disappointment, wishing them the best of luck. As he made his way to the docks he got some glares coming his way from the locals that disliked him, typical of these parts of town.

Once he reached the destination he looked around, only to see the regular fishermen doing their job on the docks, it wasn’t until his blue shining eyes spotted a blue skinned man with wild hair. ‘That must be Amarant! Why does he look so familiar?...’ the young man was mentally struggling to remember. ‘Best I find out later and get this done’ Zidane thought as he walked up to Amarant, just laying his back on the wall with his arms crossed. “Hey bud, here’s the note” Zidane gave him the note, Amarant was asleep until he woke up from the talking. “...” The flame haired man sighed as he walked away. “Not much of a talker is he?” The blonde thoughts were confused on him. ‘Oh well, patrol duty calls’.

The next few hours were spent on patrolling most of the parts of Alexandria, making sure there were no crime activities. So far there was only one theft crime that was committed, only for the thief to surrender, Zidane let him go in exchange for giving the things he stole back to the owner. “Better return back to the castle... my curfew is tight today, especially with tonight’ Zidane yawned tiredly as he made his way back to the docks, still sporting the flower necklaces given to him earlier. 

As he got to the docks he could see it was empty, with only the boat rower there. “To the castle” Zidane ordered nicely but exhaustedly. “Wow you really had a long day huh?” The guard rowing the boat stated as Zidane yawned. “Yeah, and boring too” He added on, laying down on the boat. It took a while until they eventually reached the castle docks. “Have a good night shorty” the guard smirked as she looked his way, Zidane waving goodbye to her too as he began walking away towards the entrance. ‘Oh yeah... tonight thingy’ he sighed as he saw the two female guards, a bit tired from just standing and looking around. He waved them goodbye as he entered the castle, coordinating his way to the generals quarters, which conveniently happens to be next to her office in the castle. It took a while for him to make his way due to how big and complicated the layout of the castle was. Inside of it was surely a sight to see due to the royalties it contained inside its walls. The blonde sighed and took a few deep breathes before finally turning the knock to a decently sizeable door and pushing it open. “Oh, you came” Beatrix stated the obvious, still in her attire, the only difference is her attire had been a bit loosened up now. “Y-Yes m’am...” He looked down, blushing a little. “And you’re late... you kept the princess waiting too~” It took Zidane a few seconds to realize what she said until he heard the door behind him slam shut and lock. “It’s rude of you to keep a girl waiting” Garnet pouted, Zidane took a look behind him only to see Garnet again. “P-Princess!” He salutes immediately. ‘So is this what she meant by tonight?...’ Zidane made a mental note about that. He noticed a box in Garnets hand, only to reveal she had certain ‘Toys’ to play with, Beatrix snuck behind Zidane smirking as she had both hands on both of his arms, whispering in his ears, “your punishment begins now~”

_To be continued_...


End file.
